satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Conditions
"Conditions" is the one hundred and ninety-seventh episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on March 8th, 2016. Summary Raphael runs through the warehouse, searching for Uriel and observing the damage Satan had caused. He hears rustling and looks to the source of the noise. Uriel sits up and rubs his head, complaining about Heaven's violent rescue mission. His hair and skin are severely burnt. He greets Raphael and says he's surprised at how destructive his reinforcements are being. He starts to request to be healed, but Raphael interrupts him, apologizing. Confused, Uriel says he shouldn't be sorry, as even with the damage and his injuries, he thinks they succeeded in defeating Titus. Raphael kneels in front of him and explains that Heaven didn't do this; Satan did. He admits that he went to Satan before reporting back to Heaven, hoping he would just rescue Natalie and leave. Uriel releases some of his light, shocked and angry that Satan is in the building. He stands up and scolds Raphael for indirectly causing his injuries and "putting his trust in the Devil over Heaven". He hesitantly adds that he won't be able to trust him anymore. Raphael repeats him and tries to understand what he means. Uriel rubs his face, wincing at the pain. He explains that he's going to report what had happened to Michael and tells Raphael not to worry about healing him. Raphael stares up at him from the floor, stunned. Natalie holds her wounded arm and tells Satan that she wants to use their contract to prevent Hell from taking over him again. Titus and Jericho are surprised to hear this, and Hell Satan questions what she means. He laughs, intrigued by her wish, and asks for her conditions. She explains that Hell won't be able to control his body or mind, especially when he's emotionally compromised. He continues to laugh. She adds that while she knows she can't request for Hell to be moved or removed from him, she hopes it will benefit both him and humankind for it to be trapped with no way out. She tells him to stop laughing and he jokingly apologizes, thinking it's an amusing wish. He predicts that the souls in Hell are going to have a field day with her when she finally gets there. He asks if that's truly what she wants and she confirms. She says that she has recently realized (from Jericho) that not everyone has a good side, but she knows Satan does, and that's why she wants to help him. She notes that their contract is over after such a long time. He asks her to confirm again, which she does, and commands Hell to leave already. He laughs, granting her wish. Slumped against the wall, Jericho thinks using her contract was pointless, as Hell will just find another way to escape. Satan reverts back to his normal self and feels Hell's souls calming down inside of him. He's surprised that she'd use her wish to help him. She asks if it's quieter in his head and he agrees. He still can't believe that she'd use their contract for him, but she explains that she didn't want him to keep suffering. Characters in order of appearance Trivia * "Conditions" and the following episode, "It's Quiet", are combined into one episode on Webtoons. Category:Episode Category:Titus Arc